Heirs of Egypt
by Jessica Morgan
Summary: Anzu's pregancy journal, starting from their wedding to the birth of the heirs of past & future egypt.
1. Wedding days

Heirs of Egypt

Chapter 1

Wedding days

Rating: M (or MA)

Disclaimer: Hmm, I'm looking at my Yu-gi-oh Duelist Manga volume #6, and the author's name is Kazuki Takahashi, not Jessica Morgan. Oh well… I'm just putting together two characters who are meant to be. If I did own Yu-Gi-Oh! I would have Yami and Anzu stop swimming in DeNile and finally admit to each other their true feelings.

Summary: Anzu Mazaki's (Tea Gardner's) thoughts and views on her pregnancy, from wedding night to birth.

Pairings: Yami/Anzu, (main and most important one) Joey/Mai, Tristan/Serenity, Yugi/Rebecca. (Minor pairings) Some Mana/Mahado (implied)

Notes: Pegasus is a hopeless Romantic and has his Millennium Eye back. He considers Yami to be a good friend and his equal in Duel Monsters. Seto Kaiba is his hated rival in corporate issues, and duel monsters.

Yugi talking to Yami

_Yami talking to Yugi_

Warnings: Mature themes, must I say more, if I must then, ok, Anzu will be pregnant, and we all know what has to be done for that to happen, right?

**Normal POV**

"Do you, Pharaoh Atemu, supreme ruler of all Egypt, take Anzu Mazaki to be your queen to love, honor, cherish and protect, from now until Osiris summons you to the afterlife?" Siamun (Sugoroku Motou) asked.

Yami Yugi (Pharaoh Atemu) dressed in his Pharonic raiments said. "I do." He sweat-dropped at the use of titles before his name.

He turns to Anzu, "and do you, Anzu Mazaki, take the great Pharaoh as your husband, and become Egypt's queen, to love, honor, cherish, obey from now until Osiris summons you to the afterlife?"

Anzu gazes into her love's amethyst eyes, she closes her own for a few seconds, then looks into Siamun's "I do." She replies.

Siamun lets Yami speak,

"Anzu, there is something I should have told you while we were just friends. Now still seems to be a good time to say it.

We've been through too much

To just be friends.

You've helped me to receive

my memories.

We've been through too much

To stay this way.

How long will it last,

This game we play?

You were the light

When Aibou was gone,

Always there

To cheer me on.

Aibou knows it to be true,

The love you have for me,

Is the same I have for you."

Silence filled the room, Yugi wipes away a tear. Yes, it's true. I didn't know that that day would lead to this. Mou Hitori no Boku.

Yami and Anzu place the rings on each other's fingers, at this Siamun closed the ceremony "And now by the power vested in me by Kami and Ra, I now pronounce you Pharaoh and Queen. You may kiss the bride."

Without a moment's hesitation, Yami's lips met Anzu's and they were caught in a flood of passion.

A few long moments later they pull away from each other to look at the throng of friends and family.

**At the reception** (Anzu's POV)

Yugi glomped his darker half. Smiling he asked us

"So where are you two going on your honeymoon?"

It was an innocent question, but to be honest, we never really thought about where we wanted to go.

(Normal pov)

When Yami and Anzu were occupied, a deck of cards magically appeared in front of them.

_I'm not surprised Aibou, you brought your Dueldisk, and another deck?_ Yami sent to his lighter half.

Yugi brandished his Dueldisk, Mou Hitori no Boku, we always have them, but my deck is in my disk. You know me, it never leaves the disk. Yugi sent back

As is mine, Yami replied.

Anzu flips over the first card in the deck Voyage to the kingdom.

"Pegasus." she whispered.

(Anzu's POV)

Before my husband and his light were going to duel each other. I skimmed through the deck "Yami, we've been invited to Duelist Kingdom."

(Yami's POV)

"What?" I asked, "Duelist Kingdom?" Pegasus chuckles, sauntering over to where my Aibou and I were about to start our duel.

"Yami-boy, consider it, my gift to the two of you." He smiles. I'm a cautious man by nature, and somehow I couldn't resist his offer.

"Ok, then, while my queen and I are there, I challenge you to a duel."

"Yami-boy, you have yourself a duel."

My new queen sweat-dropped at this.

(Normal POV)

"Wait! You guys." Joey Wheeler said, separating the two duelists. "Yami, you gotta do the garter thing."

"The what?" Yami asks confused.

Remember at Joey & Mai's wedding, You caught it. Yugi asked

Do you mean that little cloth that would have hit you in the head if I hadn't stopped its flight? Yami replied.

Yugi handed Yami Anzu's garter. Mou Hitori No Boku, just like what Joey did. He sent.

He would later regret that thought.

The guys gathered around Yami as he slipped the garter over two fingers, grabbing the opposite end he stretched it until it was a foot long and then… ZING! It flew out of his hands, and landed like a horseshoe to its steak on Yugi's upper most spike.

Mahado tried to keep a straight face, Yami chuckled, and Joey and Tristan burst out laughing.

"Yuge, I guess that your new crown signifies that you're the New King of games." Joey cries unable to stifle his laughter. Tristan snapped a picture.

"Don't worry Yugi, you'll laugh about this later." The brunette said laughing.

While this was happening Mana nonchalantly slipped some odorless, colorless, non-flavor-altering liquid into Yami and Anzu's drinks. Have fun tonight you two she giggled making the bottle disappear.

* * *

For the second chapter _Heirs of Egypt-No Interruptions, visit my deviantART site. _


	2. No interruptions

Heirs of Egypt

Rating: M (or MA)

Chapter 2: No Interruptions.

Disclaimer: (Yami in his sexy deep voice) The authoress doesn't own Yu-gi-oh. And Yami Yugi is the most Bishounen character of all (Yami glances at the Authoress, _You Really think so?_ He asks. The authoress blushes. _Hai sodesu-ne_)

Summary: Dueling Arenas aren't meant for _That Kind of Duel_.

_Pairing:__ Yami/Anzu._

_Notes: If Alice Morgan can have a love scene that spans a chapter, then the authoress (her granddaughter) can too. J_

**Later that night, at Pegasus's castle, Duelist Kingdom** (Normal POV)

"Get Your Deck." Yami whispered huskily into her ear. They had been fighting an unknown urge ever since they left the reception. Yugi had summoned Tomaias and had attached a "Just Married" banner to his tail.

Anzu figured that maybe a duel would calm them down. She shook her head, cards in hand.

"I hope this works, but I don't know if it will or not." She whispered, following him to the main dueling arena. (A/N: the one where Yami dueled against Pegasus in the final episodes of the Duelist Kingdom arc.)

The Arena appeared from both the ceiling and the floor. Anzu chose red, Yami chose blue.

Slowly they placed their decks on the consol. She licked her lips, he did the same.

"Let's duel!"

As one they drew the cards from their decks._ If you lose Lifepoints you lose some of your clothes._ Yami thought, struggling for control of his desires. Anzu blushed _Agreed_ (A/N: Yami and Anzu have a slight telepathic link, they can almost read each other's thoughts.)

"I set two cards face down and a monster in defense mode." Yami said. His deep voice was music to her ears. "Your move."

Anzu blushed. "Okay then, I also set two cards face down, and I summon Celtic Guardian in attack mode."

_Anzu, you know I love you, and this is a reason why…_

"I see what you're trying to do, unfortunately it's not going to work, TRAP HOLE!"

Yami smiled. Her monster was destroyed.

The duel dragged sluggishly on. Monsters were being destroyed by spell and trap, Lifepoints undiminishing.

"YAME!" She cried, unable to control herself any longer, leaping into the dueling arena itself. "I can't fight it any longer."

"Anzuko." He said startled, yet the sight of her in the arena stripped him of his tenuous control. He leapt into the arena…

… And into her arms.

"It didn't work." He whispered, drowning her in a passionate kiss. Anzu was suddenly uncomfortably aware of the Millennium Puzzle pressed between them. She pulls back enough for Yami to notice the puzzle.

He sweat-drops, then gives her a quick passionate kiss.

"I'll be right back," he whispers.

He crawls over to his side of the arena and places the Puzzle on the consol next to his deck.

He returned to her, and immediately was pounced on.

"Yamichan," she breathed heavily "you took too long." She took control of his lips with hers, teasing them with her tongue. He granted her passage into his mouth. She took a loving taste. Do you really think I would grant you safe unencumbered passage? He asked, dueling her tongue with his. She shivered in pleasure. I didn't think so.

He nudged her to where she lay underneath him. Her hands clenched spasmodically in his spiky hair.

"You always dreamed I would come to you as I truly am, I come to you now, my love, as the pharaoh." He whispered, kissing her neck. She pushed him off of her so that she could gaze at what he was wearing.

"How did you know?" she asked, beckoning him to come back. He obeyed and immediately was drowned in a kiss. She found herself removing his raiments. His tan skin glistened against the soft lights of the arena. She rained passionate kisses down his chest. The sight of him was really turning her on.

The Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, still summoned on field, smiled watching their duelists.

"Yami," Anzu whispered licking him, tasting the tangy saltiness of his skin.

He ran his fingers through her hair. Its delicate softness caressed them.

"Anzuko," he breathed, his voice making her blood burn hotter.

She stopped her licking and looked up at him, gazing into his amethyst orbs.

"Nani?"

"Don't you think you're a little overdressed for this?" he chuckled.

She looked down and noticed that she was fully clothed,

"If you want it off of me, then remove it yourself." She replied, giving him an affectionate lick. Her eyes flashed a playful challenge. He smiled, eyes accepting her challenge. _And if you lose this challenge, penalty game._ He sent with mock seriousness, removing her raiments (A/N: she is his queen now, remember.)

The fabric teased her as it was removed.

The sight of her now nude body made him burn with desire. _I have not been with you for over three thousand years, Teana…_ He thought, _it has been way to long._

Anzu quickly removed the rest of his raiments. Laying the gold on his cape.

She wanted him. This Bishounen living representation of the Egyptian gods.

Anzu blushed slightly at the sight of him. This was her first time being exposed in front of a guy.

Yami gasped, in the past as pharaoh he had lain with other young pretty women, but none were as beautiful as Anzu. He didn't know if he should bow down and worship her.

He went to her, all hesitation banished to the deepest part of the Shadow Realm.

She crushed him to her, wishing that they were monsters and that a duelist would use Polymerization and fuse them together.

"Oh Yami…" Anzu moaned breathlessly, succumbing to the sensations as Yami suckled her breasts.

_I have to hear your voice, Atemu. Please, don't be silent. _Anzu cried mentally.

"You will," he whispers, looking up from her breasts, "my mental voice is identical to my speaking one."

_Don't worry_ he sent returning to her breasts, _I won't be silent._

He moved lower, massaging every inch of her. Anzu relished in this lovemaking. Everything he did felt so right. It was as if he knew where to touch her to bring her the most pleasure. Anzu's breath caught, feeling not just her need but his as well.

_Do you want this? _Yami asked Anzu

_Yes._ Anzu replied, pulling him closer. _I want to be one with you. More than anything._

_And I you _Yami sent, _but I am serious, there is no turning back once we become one._

Anzu nodded, her eyes saturated to a deep royal blue with desire.

She gave him the vixen look,_ Onegai Yamichan. Kono ga hoshii desu._

_Wrap your legs around my hips, let me feel their silken length hold me close as we become one._ Yami sent.

Anzu nodded, bracing herself for what was to come next. Fortunately her years as a dancer made her flexible, she parted her legs, wishing he would enter. He moved between them. She gazed into his amethyst eyes, the hunger burning within them equaled hers.

"Say it to me." He whispered hovering over her, ready to break through her innocence and claim her as his queen in the fullest extent of the words. "What do you mean?" Anzu asked between panting breaths. "Let me hear your voice plead for my love." Yami replied, his voice richer than she had ever heard before. "I want you within me, Yamichan. Deep and tight, until I am filled with the love of your body as I am filled with the love for it." She cried. This is it. They thought in unison, taking a deep breath Yami gently pressed into her. Anzu let out a soft cry of pain, but he silenced it with a kiss. She endured it, one solitary tear slipped unbidden from her cheek. "I didn't wish to hurt you, my love." Yami said, his deep voice soft. "It wasn't meant to be like this." Anzu reassuringly caressed his face with her fingers, "I'm ok, Yamichan. A woman's first time usually hurts. I knew what I was getting into." She purred, kissing him with deep unbridled passion.

With infinite patience Yami took her innocence. _Don't rush this._ Yami thought to himself, gently thrusting within her. Anzu was enjoying this slow lovemaking a lot. What hurt moments before, now gave her pleasure in levels she couldn't possibly imagine. Every thrust, every movement made Anzu feel like she had died and gone to heaven. "Yami, Oh Yami!" she cried, her breath coming out in mewling gasps. Yami had secretly dreamt of this moment, fully sheathed within Anzu. Together they rode the waves of passion, each one more intense than the last. Higher, and higher reaching the stars, then surpassing them. _Ra! _Yami cried mentally, _Anzu I want you!_

She wanted him, his voice, his touch, the way he made her feel. She craved this with her entire being. This feeling that kept going and going, higher and higher until it could last no more.

Yami filled Anzu completely. Anzu could feel it, her walls clenched around him. Squeezing him tightly, she reached her breaking point. "Yami! Yami, Yaaaaaaaaaa… Atemuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!" She cried

Yami could holdback no more, once she came, he came to, spilling his royal seed within her. "Anzu! Anzuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He moaned.

They lay together, totally spent. Nether one cared that they were in the main dueling arena.

The Dark Magician Girl gazed down at the pair and gave her classic wink. _Yatta! My Pharaoh, and queen, may you both live in happiness._


End file.
